


Why am I in NSFW Bejeweled! The Huniepop Isekai Parody

by Zv678906



Series: Huniepop Isekai [1]
Category: Huniepop & Huniecam (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harem, F/F, Isekai, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Multi, Yuri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:09:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29812380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zv678906/pseuds/Zv678906
Summary: Mia Carter was a big fan of the game Huniepop and now she is in it...sort of. Find out what happens as she and Kyu try to figure how she got there and how the world is not like the game she is used to. OC x Harem.
Relationships: OC x Harem
Series: Huniepop Isekai [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2191464
Comments: 11
Kudos: 6





	Why am I in NSFW Bejeweled! The Huniepop Isekai Parody

The Crooked Sage

"Wait, this place actually has a name?!"I was shocked to see the "Bar and Lounge" actually wasn't called that . Then I realize that a generic name would stick out and thus it made sense the establishment would have a legitimate one. Still even after a week here I am still trying to wrap my head around the fact I was transported into the world of Huniepop, more specifically the town of Glennberry.

As I entered through the door I heard the familiar theme of the location from the soundtrack and noticed the decor looked just like in the game just in 3D, it was so surreal still I had to play it cool until a certain love fairy showed up. With that in mind I head to the bar and take a seat, quickly the bartender comes over and greets me with a smile.

"Well hello there, welcome to the Crooked Sage. I haven't seen you around here before, if I had I would have asked for your number." He maked a cheesy joke as I hold back the urge to laugh and just smile, had this been the real world my plain janeness would never attract that.

"I just moved into town last week so that's likely why, sadly you are barking up the wrong tree. I don't swing that way." I let him down gently and he seemed to get it and just shrugged.

"Oh well no harm no foul am I right? So what can I get for you tonight?" He asked and I just ordered whatever is on tap. I pull out my compact and look at myself in it, still amazed I didn't have a single scratch on my face or body in general. I smile before putting it away. Suddenly I hear a familiar voice, "Hi there!"

Even in her humanized appearance, any fan of the game would recognize Kyu. Though most of us prefer her fairy look, she still was cute as the brunette stranger in the red dress.

"What? Who...me?" I asked using one of the choices from the game just to see how she would respond and she just gave the same response as would if you picked it, "Yeah you!"

"Whoa that's freaky." I think to myself before deciding to act a little outside the script, " Well if that is the case I could use the company. Want to join me?"

"Um..sure I would love too." Kyu seemed a little thrown off by me being a little more forward than expected but she didn't seem to notice something wasn't wrong.

"Hey bartender a mojito for the cutie here." I order her favorite drink and see her eyes widen, there it is.

"How did you know that was my favorite?" She wondered while still playing the part and I shrug.

"Let's just say I have a lot of experience learning certain types of girl's favorite drinks. By the way I am Mia, it's nice to meet you." I introduce myself casually before taking a sip of my beer.

"Nice to meet you Mia, I am Kyu." She does the same with a smile as her mojito arrives.

"Kyu I am glad you aren't some kind of reality wrapping alien like the other Q I know." My joke causes her to smirk in delight

"Oh my god you're a nerd aren't you! No one else would be able to pull that reference without being one! Yes you will do perfectly!" Kyu proudly cheered, man she didn't have hope for anyone who wasn't a stereotypical player.

"Prefect for what exactly?" I asked as she paused in place not expecting me to inquire what she wanted from me.

"I am looking for a client for a modeling gig and I think you would be perfect for it." Kyu lied and I just raised my eyebrow.

"Really?" She can tell I could see right through her lie and rushed to try and explain her poor logic, " I mean once we get you out of that basic shirt, baggy jeans, do your hair and get some makeup on your face, you will clean up nicely."

"Sorry I'm not interested. I am sure you could find someone else." I needed to be in order to break through to her act that I knew what was going on at least on the surface.

"No it has to be you, my company is really into turning average notties into super hotties!" Kyu exclaimed in a panicked tone as I finished my beer and turned towards her with a serious expression.

" Your company wouldn't happen to be Sky Garden, I hear they pay really well." And with that time frozen like literally it stopped, "Well I guess we do have another Kyu that can mess with the fabric of the universe only with magic."

"Okay who the fuck are you and why are you here? Like seriously no human should know anything about Sky Garden or magic." Kyu confronted still in her human disguise and I just shrugged.

"Well I am still Mia the human and honestly I wish I could tell you why I am here besides coming to find you . As far for how I know what I know well… where I come from you are a fictional character in a popular match 3 game porn game." I was blunt and figured it was the only way to be in the situation. She stared at me before realizing I was not lying.

"Crap you aren't kidding are you?...damn I did not expect to meet a multiverse traveler today." Kyu was stunned by the situation and I just sighed in relief.

"Glad you aren't accusing me of lying, of course that just raises the question of how regular universe hopping is at least in this universe. May need to come back to that later if I can figure out how I got here in the first place." I stated before time returned to its normal setting and the bar came back to life.

" I mean your story is batshit crazy, so either you are as well or you're telling the truth. From my experience you seem like the honest type and that's good because it helps me stay calm and not go insane." Kyu admitted.

"How do you think I feel? Seven days in this place and I am just barely hanging on to my sanity." I whispered to her and I saw her gave me a sympathetic look which was totally out of character but still nice.

"Okay it is going to be alright...I think. Look why don't we go back to your place so we can figure things out. " Kyu suggested, thankfully when I first got here I found myself in the room of the player character of Huniepop so I least had shelter.

" Sounds like a plan." I agreed and with that and a quick downing of her own drink we were off.

…

"Mia's" Room

"This place is a lot cleaner than I imagine it would be." Kyu said as she transformed into her love fairy form.

"Well I had a week to get things in order, I am not a pig you know ." I pointed out as I offered her a seat and took one for myself.

" That's not what the file on you said to be fair." Kyu rubbed the back of her head as I looked at her with interest.

"You have a file on me?" I question before she magically summoned one and threw it to me.

"Well yeah how else would I know what kind of client I am dealing with. Of course, given that you only been here a week, someone is clearly messing with me." I opened the file and saw the information inside from my name Mia Carter to all my likes and dislikes. Only there were a few things that didn't sound like me. I hand it back to her before pulling out a file of my own and handing it to her.

"Well your file does match up to what I had gathered from my own fact finding. It looks like this universe has a version of me just slightly different to fit the narrative of a hopeless loser and now somehow I am in her body." I explained to her. My conclusion made sense at least if you were familiar with multiverse theory and comic books.

"So wait are you saying you're not this Mia Carter yet still are at the same time." Kyu was confused and I nodded.

"In the simplest of terms that would be the best way to describe it. The only question is why were you sent to find the Mia of your universe in the first place and how am I connected to?" I wondered out loud as Kyu gave a shrug back, " Beats me, my boss just said something about finding the "chosen one"."

"No wait that doesn't sound right. You are just supposed to help your clients score with the ladies." I argued and Kyu nodded, "Normally yes but not this time apparently. Between that and your whole situation I feel like I am in a standard isekai light novel...not that I know what those are."

"At least the chosen one is a high school guy with black hair and sword." I joked and she laughed, "No, but hey I am not picky with my clients as long as they get laid."

"Still this whole thing just doesn't make sense with what I know from playing the game." I scratched my chin trying to connect the dots then it hit me and snapped my fingers, "I need to meet Venus she might know what is going on!"

"Woah slow down there tiger, you can't just meet Venus. She is the goddess of love you know and not interested in mortal affairs." Kyu reminded me then I remembered that if I couldn't go see her I would just have to draw her to me.

"Fine then I will do what you have to do in the game to meet her." I realize this situation was about to get a whole lot more interesting.

"Which is?" Kyu was interested in my plan and I just blushed, " I am going to have to have sex with 11 different hunies. You want to help me make that happen?"

" Hell yeah count me! Finally something that makes sense to me! She exclaimed and with that my game was now reality.

"Awesome tomorrow we start Operation Babe Hunt and I have the perfect people to start with." remembering tomorrow was Monday which meant I had a math class at Glenberry University which meant Tiffany and Aiko.

To be Continued

**Author's Note:**

> Well this is different huh? Yup we have a Huniepop Isekai Parody Story with some lesbian/yuri because why not. Where this goes is anyone's best guess but know it will be a fun ride. With that don't forget to leave a review and let me know what you think.


End file.
